Molpy Down
Molpying Down is the process of wiping boosts, tool count, Stuff owned and NewPix process in the game Sandcastle Builder for a variety of benefits. This is not to be confused with Comaing, which completely resets all progress and stats to default. What's Kept/Wiped * All sand, castles, glass and other Stuff (Logicats, Goats, etc) are set to 0. ** The amount of castles wiped are added to the 'Total Castles Sacrificed' stat. ** Bag prizes increase the amount of Stuff that can kept during a Molpy Down by 1 Wololo per bag. *** Sand and Castles count as Stuff. *** Other Stuff values (such as maximum Glass Chip Storage) is not effected when at least 1 Bag prize is owned. * All Sand Tools and Castle Tools are set to 0 owned, with 0 sand/castles/glass chips built. ** NewPixBot, however, keeps the amount of castles built. ** No Need to be Neat will keep the amount of one random tool during a Molpy Down. * Most boosts are locked with values reset to 0. ** For example, Bag Burning's bag burning threshold is reset to 0. *** A few boosts may be uneffected by having reset values (due to being stored differently); for example, the amount of Time Travels performed is not reset (but the boost itself still is). ** Fractal Sandcastles is kept if the Fractals Forever badge is owned. ** Production Control is at max power (ie, 6 Giga Wololo) when bought if the Nope! badge is owned. ** Temporal Duplication is at Infinite duration when recieved if the Never Alone badge is owned. ** Every boost with 'Mould' in its name is kept if Bag of Moulding is owned. *** This excludes Prize type boosts; ie, Bag of Moulding is not kept. ** All togglable boosts (except Prizes, Glass Furnace and Glass Blower) are kept if Bag of Folding is owned. ** All Chronotech type boosts are kept if Bag of Jolting is owned. * The current NewPix is set to NewPix 1. ** The highest NewPix reached is not reset, however, so higher NewPixes can quickly be reached with Time Travel, Discoveries, etc. * The amount of times the beach has been clicked is set to 0. * Ninja Stealth Streak is set to 0. * Amount of Sand and Castle Tools purchasable at once is reset to 0. * Amount of blackprints per Vault is reset to 10, so stacking on blackprints before several consecutive Molpy Downs is better than stacking on QQ and opening Vaults later. * Badges, Discoveries and Monuments are NOT reset. * Redundakitty clicks and chains are NOT reset. * Amount of Time Travels performed is NOT reset. * Amount of times the game has been saved and loaded is NOT reset. * The amount of glass chips created and destroyed are NOT reset. * The Not Ground Zero badge is given (if not already earned). * A number of Prizes are unlocked, depending on the amount owned before Molpying Down (see Prizes below) Rewards The Time Travel boost is unlocked when you travel to a NewPix that you've already been to, and is not equal to your highest NewPix reached. Molpying Down will enable this boost (if done after NewPix 3), but be aware that a Temporal Rift can also give this boost. The Total Castles Sacrificed stat can be increased by Molpying Down, which increases the power of the Flux Turbine boost. However, similar to unlocking Time Travel, a Temporal Rift can also increase this stat. Molpying Down when owning a Prize (such as Bag of Holding) unlocks at least another prize of equal tier (see Prizes below). Prizes Prizes are a variety of boosts that can only be unlocked via Molpying Down. Prizes are sorted into a heirachy of tiers; to be able to progress to the next tier, you need to own every prize of the previous tier first. Then, the Bag of X associated with the next tier of prizes will unlock on the following Molpy Down; allowing access to the next tier. There are currently 4 Tiers in the game; ending with Bag of Jolting. To start unlocking Prizes, the Bag of Holding must be unlocked by owning 400 Goats and 90k Blackprints (and then producing it via Rosetta). The Bag of Holding will then unlock 2 Tier 1 Prizes for 30 Bonemeal upon Molpying Down. Unlocking further tiers requires every Bag up to said tier (eg, tier 2 requires both a Bag of Holding and a Bag of Moulding). Owned prizes also unlock at least another prize of the same tier when Molpying Down; the prizes Doubletap (tier 1), Musical Chairs (tier 2), Mustard Injector and Would have been useful a month ago (tier 3) and every Bag of X are the only boosts that currently unlock two. Prize List Refer to the Boosts page for prize costs (generally they are negligable). * Tier 1 - Bag of Holding ** Glass Goat - *(Goats owned) Glass Furnace and Glass Blower production ** Bone Clicker - *(Bonemeal owned) production from beach clicks ** Double Department - Redundakitties activate the DoRD twice, if they would normally activate it once. ** Spare Tools - +1 random tool per beach click ** Doubletap - Each beach click counts as 2 beach clicks (counts as 2 prizes) ** Single Double - Doubles castle count (one use, unlocks a tier 1 prize on use) ** Sandblast - Recieve 1M sand per badge owned (one use, unlocks a tier 1 prize on use) ** Short Saw - VITSSÅGEN, JA! occurs 5 times as often * Tier 2 - Bag of Moulding ** Gruff - Get 2 goats when winning the Monty Hall Problem ** Between the Cracks - Infinite sand/castle costs now cost 0 sand/castles, toggleable ** Soul Drain - Not Lucky has a 10% to produce 1 Bonemeal if Shadow Dragon is owned ** Rush Job - *5 Mysterious Representations production ** Void Goat - Travelling through a Temporal Rift while Flux Surge is active also gives a goat ** Factory Expansion - Factory Automation can now be upgraded to level 118 ** Mustard Automation - Automata Assemble runs with Mustarded tools for 20 Mustard per run ** Musical Chairs - (counts as 2 prizes) ** Glass Trolling - Typing 'OK, GLASS' into the import box decreases glass chips needed to make a block by 1/5th until the next ONG ** Fast Foward - Go to the highest NewPix for free (one use, unlocks a tier 2 prize on use) * Tier 3 - Bag of Folding ** Archimedes's Lever - Uses up 10 Bonemeal per nMP, produces monuments automatically ** Would have been useful a month ago - (one use, unlocks a tier 3 prize on use) ** Eww - Converts 1000 Mustard into 20 Bonemeal per use ** GoatONG - Spends 10 goats to cause an ONG (one use, unlocks a tier 3 prize on use) ** Mustard Injector - Spends 200 Mustard to convert a random tool to Mustard per use (counts as 2 prizes) ** Crunchy with Mustard - Spends 5K Mustard to reset Redundakitty click count and gain 1 Bonemeal per 20 Redundakitty clicks ** Negator - Spends 1 Flux Crystal to multiply current NewPix by -1 * Tier 4 - Bag of Jolting ** Crystal Memories - Gain a Flux Crystal whenever you use Memories Revisited during Flux Surge, at a cost of half the Flux Surge countdown ** Twice Tools - Spend 5 Flux Crystals to double the amount owned of one random tool ** Lubrication - Spend 100 Mustard per Glass Furnace/Blower toggle to decrease cooldown by 99% ** Riser - Unlocks Seaish boosts if the Glass Extruder/Refinary is owned ** Mould Press - Automation Optimiser uses the extra factory runs on Mould-related work Category:Sandcastle Builder